Broken
by DigitalAngelKC
Summary: A chance meeting with Jeff Hardy leaves a young woman questioning her sexuality amoung other things.
1. Default Chapter

**Broken**  
by DigitalAngelKC

**Chapter one: The Babysitter**

They had succeeded at sneaking all eight of them into the hotel room. There were two beds and two comfy armchairs. So it was a good thing Ana had her sleeping bag, not that sleeping was on the itinerary.   


Trish, Julie and Jamie were ready - they were born ready to go clubs. Sara and Chelley were finishing up with their makeup in the bathroom with Alicia patiently waiting her tern. The bathroom could have fit three people, but when primping for a club, one girl suddenly has enough stuff as three girls. Keelin was busy trying to help Ana pick out her outfit while she finished getting ready. Keelin and Ana were more punk than pop, so finding the right attire for a club that Trish, Jamie or Julie picked out always became an issue. Keelin didn't need any make up; she had "natural beauty" as she so often put it. Ana was still wearing her green cargo pants as she was leery about going out with Keelin' friends to a club because of all the people that would be packed on to the dance floor. But Keelin insisted it would be great therapy for Ana. "You'll be with us, a bunch of sexy bitches, but around other people, and guys You'll be fine and feel like you've accomplished climbing Mt. Everest - well maybe Mt. Washington." Keelin had told her before leaving for the trip to the city.   


"We'll meet in the lobby in _five_ minutes ladies" barked Trish as she walked out the door behind the other girls.   
Keelin rushed out the door shortly after yelling to Ana what to wear. Ana by this time had gotten just enough makeup on to look "natural" but her hair was still in a pony tale and the only club clothes she had on was the sexy bra Keelin gave her. She ran out the door, thinking nothing of being just in pants and her bra, "What should I wear for shoes Keelin?"  


SLAM! the door closed behind her. "Shit!" Ana yelled as she whipped around to see the locked door. Ana heard the door across the hall open and the sound of people coming out.   


"Could you keep it down, my bro- " The voiced paused as Ana turned around. "Um, my brother, he's not feeling well - and there was a lot of yelling, in the hall" He was a big guy and he was good looking.  
Ana blushed. "Sorry about that." She started crossing her arms to try and cover some part of her up but she stopped at the sight of another half naked, and very beautiful, women.   


"Matt, stop harassing the other guests!" The half naked girl giggled but commanded. She was pretty much wearing what Ana was, but she looked a thousand times cuter in her pants and sexy bra.   


Ana smiled at her. She was a beautiful woman with the most intriguing eyes. She quickly glanced at her body - she small but was in shape and her breast were bulging out of her bra. Ana compared her body to the beauty that had just appeared. Ana's body was similar to hers; Ana worked out and took kick boxing, so she was active six days of the week. Her breasts weren't as big, but she was always trying to hide what she had anyways.   


Feeling her eyes glancing at her body, she quickly stated "I saw your tattoo before you turned around; it's a great design."  


"Thanks. I had to done in Ireland. I like yours as well." Ana commented.  


"Yeah, it's my European souvenir, too."   


"I thought you just came out - how'd you see my tattoo?" Ana realized.  


"Oh, well, actually, when I saw you in the hall with your shirt off, I thought I'd make you feel not quite as awkward if I didn't have a shirt on too."   


"Wow, that's ah, extremely kind, and." She paused. "Thank you!" Ana blushed as the stranger's kindness. Just then another door opened and a tall, good looking man walked out. He had long blond hair pulled back and was wearing a shiny button shirt and tight leather pants. "Lita, are you recruiting a Mini-Me? Or are we going out?" He asked with laughter. "I'll meet you guys down stairs in the lobby in a few minutes." He kept walking, but took a few seconds to look at Ana and smile. He had an incredible smile, too.   


"Um, do you want me to call the front desk so you can be let back in to your room? I'm guessing that's why you haven't gone back in yet." The man asked politely.  


"Actually, I'm not one of the three who checked in. We only have three keys and, um, technically three people staying here." Ana responded.  


"Right; and how many are actually staying?" Lita asked.  


"There's um, eight of us. It was the only way we could afford a place like this and have enough to go wild for a couple of days."   


Lita looked at Matt and nodded her head at the room next to theirs and smiled. "Look, we don't want to get you in to any trouble but looking at your options of standing in the hall half naked or calling the front desk How about you spend the night with my brother? He's not feeling well and I really didn't want to leave him by himself anyway."  


"You're asking me to baby-sit you're little brother?"  


Lita smiled at Matt and tried hard to not bust out laughing. "Um, yes. And you're payment will be a shirt? How's that? He'd probably just lie on his bed complaining because he has no one to play his Game Cube with if you say no; and then he'll be pissed at me tomorrow. So, what'd'ya think?" Matt smiled. He had a nice smile too, and it was an honest one as well. She hadn't seen a guy with an honest smile in the longest time. What harm could she be in, looking after his little brother? If anything did go wrong, as least she'd have shirt by then and could think of something to say to the hotel management.  


"I promise that you will have a great time! Jeff is the sweetest kid you could meet." Lita piped in to help seal the deal. She smiled at Ana and gave her a wink. Ana blushed again.  


"Well, if you promise I'll have a good time Sure. Sounds like it could be fun." Ana figured Keelin's friends had already left since it had been close to fifteen minutes, plus she was getting out of her _therapy_. Matt showed Ana into their room. Lita quickly put a tight, half-shirt on and walked out of the room while saying "Have fun tonight!" Matt opened the door to the joining room and told Ana, "I'm Matt, by the way. That was Lita and my brother's Jeff. Oh, do you know how to dye hair? I think Jeff will want help with that since he has trouble getting his right arm over his head right now. Anyway, have a good night. JEFF! I found you a BABYSITTER!" And Matt darted out of the room.   


"Lita, Jeff is in for a fun night! He won't know what hit him when he comes out of that bathroom." Matt commented to Lita as the elevator doors opened.  


"Matt, she's not gonna know what hit _her_. She's gay." Lita matter-of-factly stated.  


"She's what?!" Matt gasped.   


"Well, I think she's a lesbian anyway. I dunno for sure." Lita explained. She looked at Matt and Matt returned with a worried look. "Don't worry babe, I don't have a gay-dar - I'm not a lesbian, but sometimes straight chicks can spot the gay chicks." Matt still looked funny at Lita. "Hun, she was so checking me out. That's how I can tell."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Um, I'm Ana and thanks for the shirt you didn't give me" she spoke, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, not that there was anyone to listen to her. _What kind of big brother leaves his little brother alone when he can hardly move his arm?_ she thought to herself.  


"Matt did you say babysitter?" Jeff confusedly asked as he came out of the bathroom. He looked up from his hands which he'd been wiping off. He froze. There was half naked babysitter in his room and he didn't know why.   
Expecting a _younger_ younger brother, Ana stood still with her mouth slightly open in awe. Jeff looked at her intently, not to look at her exposed skin, but looking at her for some sort of explanation.   


"Um, Matt and um, another guy, um" she tried to speak as she pointed to the empty adjoining room behind her, but nothing was making sense. She thought that must have been the brightest red color Matt's _little_ brother had seen. Tears started to form in her eyes - she was so embarrassed.   


Noticing that his guest was almost in tears, he smiled and said "Oh, I see, this was Matt and Edge's doing. I'm sure Lita had a part in this as well." She stopped herself from crying after these words and managed to mumble "Yeah." Jeff now noticed her milky white skin and he quickly surveyed his _babysitter_ - his eyes stated at her plain, yet beautiful face with her kind green eye. She slowly blinked and swallowed a gulp which caught his eye's attention to her the side of her neck. He glance at her shoulder and collar bone and then down at her plump breast, barely covered up by Keelin's sexy bra. He noticed her nipples and quickly looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, how rude of me not to offer you a shirt of some sort. Let's find one of Lita's; I'm sure it'll fit you just fine." He slowly walked towards Ana, who was still standing still and speechless. He managed to get throw the doorway without disturbing his guest from her frozen state. _Talk about a Scylla and Charibdes_ he thought. He got into Lita's luggage which was half packed with the other half on the bed. He was moving very slowly as to not disturb his broken ribs any more than he had to. He looked over to her and noticed she hadn't turned around to watch him. Jeff would have stared at her back longer if she hadn't started to turn around; he did have time to see she had a tattoo in the center of her back. He quickly found a black shirt with a shiny, silver lettering which spelled SUPERSTAR and walked over to her.   


"Feel like being a super star tonight?" He asked with a smile.   


"Sure." Ana answered with some of her confidence back.  


Jeff watched her put the shirt on - the way her shoulders turned, the way her breast swelled up, the way her stomach revealed the outline of her ribs. Shivers raced up the back of his neck. He wasn't sure why, but this turned him on. He's seen beautiful women more naked than she was getting dressed and undressed before. He never thought anything of it then, so why was he now excited at watching her dress?   


"I'm Ana, well, Edana; my friends call me Ana." She gave him a small smile as she was feeling more comfortable with the situation.  


"Nice to meet you Ana; I'm Jeff." He smiled. "Have you ever been called _Ed_?" He suddenly asked.  


"Actually, yes; some of my friends at school call me Ed but that's a different story. You got a middle or last name, Jeff?" she asked quickly as to change the subject.  


"Nero and Hardy, why? You got a middle name and last night?" He responded with the same tone.  


"No, I only have a first name. I like 'Nero' - mind if I call you _Nero_?" She retorted.  


"For my _babysitter_, anything." He turned and headed for the bed. Ana watched him; even with his baggy pants, she could tell he had a nice ass - for a guy. Jeff sat down on the bed with great pain. He looked over at her, "Television, movie or Game Cube?" She noticed the bed had been moved closer to the entertainment system so people could play video games even if they were lying on the bed.   


"I think I'm supposed to do whatever the baby wants to do. So you pick." She responded but soon realized that could be taken in a sexual way.  


Jeff's mind immediately thought of the comment in the sexual way, but bit his lip as to not respond on impulse. "How about some TV? Anything good on? Any shows you like to watch or anything?" He said after serious thought.  
"Well, maybe at eight there was something good on, but nothing much now expect for news it's about 11 O'clock. I think we even missed South Park."  


"Oh, right. Ok, Game Cube it is." And at this Ana plopped onto the bed next to Jeff. "_Ouch_!" Jeff moaned.   


"I'm sorry, did that bother you?"   


"Yeah, normally I wouldn't think anything of a cute little plop like that, but I broke a couple ribs a couple nights ago and I'm still hurting. I should be better in a few days." He stated as he touched the right side of his torso. She looked at him with concern and asked "How the hell did you manage that?"  


"Honestly, I think it was my landing - I think I twisted too much as I was landing, but I can't really remember. I never remember much after a match - that why Matt and I always tape them to watch what we did well and more importantly what we did wrong. I just haven't watched the tape yet; I really don't care to, actually." He stopped to see if she knew what he was talking about. She still appeared concerned, but this time confused. "I wrestle, professionally. So does Matt and Lita."   


"And that tall guy with the blond hair, Edge did you call him? He wrestles too? Cuz he looked familiar. I think my friend Keelin giggles when he comes out. I never really pay attention to it when my friends watch. You're in the one TV, right?"  


"Yeah - you're friends watch but you don't?"   


"Well, they watch it in my room sometimes, so I hear about the plots and stuff. And my best friend Keelin loves the stuff - she tells me all about it and stuff, '"He'd go up there and I'd hurri-slam him down and squash him like a bug and say 'What's up wit dat, Spiderman?'"'" she acted out in with a stereotypical gay-man's voice as Jeff started laughing hysterically. "What?! You're not that superhero are you?!" She asked, ready to put her foot in her mouth. "Nope. But he's one of my good friends. It was just funny to watch you do that." Jeff continued to laugh which got Ana giggling too. Ana was having a good time despite their meeting situation and the fact that she disliked 99.9% of the guys she's met since she was raped by one.   



	2. The Experiment

**Broken**  
by DigitalAngelKC

**Chapter two: The Experiment **

Jeff, or Nero as she addressed him, and Ana kept talking and laughing; they never started playing with the Game Cube. They touched some of the major points of interest - music, sports, family and fun. At some point in the night, the lights were turned off with the TV still on and giving off some light. They were no longer sitting but rather lying on the bed.  


Jeff looked over at the clock as Ana yawned, "Wow, it's 3:17; Matt usually gets tired by now He's old you know." He smiled and looked at Ana and saw that her eyes were drooping shut. He started singing softly, "_Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake; and everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up_"   


"I like that song." Ana yawned very slowly and softly. She skipped to the next verse, "_Everyone is changing_"  


"_there's no one left that's real_ " they both sang.  


"_to make up your own ending, and let me know just how you feel_," Jeff continued. "_Cuz I am lost without you I cannot live at all, my whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl_" and Ana was asleep. Jeff closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't; he was having fun replying certain conversations in him mind. And then he started thinking about her pulling that shirt on - her shoulder, her stomach her breasts. Then he remembered her tattoo. They hadn't talked about tattoos. He was very much obsessed now with her tattoo. _What could it be?_ he kept thinking. He turned his head and noticed how beautiful she looked while she slept. Her mouth was open slightly - her lips were moist he wanted to kiss her - he wanted to taste her.  


A few minutes later, loud voices could be heard in the hall. Ana opened an eye, looked at Jeff and then looked at the closed door. The talking and laughter was getting louder. "We need a quiet place to sleep, don't we?" Jeff whispered. 

"Common, follow me." Ana got up, and followed Jeff out the door. The laughter was coming from Jeff's friends as well as Ana's friends. They slipped out the opposite end of the hall to the stair way. Ana was now awake and attentive as they tip-toed down the stairs. At a landing half way between floors eight and seven, Jeff stopped and turned to face Ana.   


"Do you have, ah, I mean, are you seeing anyone?" Jeff asked curiously.  


"No, why? Are you?"  


"Just curious. No. Do you have a tattoo?"  


"Yes. Do you Nero?"  


"Yes. What's it of?"  


"Ancient Celtic design, why? What's yours?" she smiled. This was becoming a game.  


"Just curious. Japanese Characters engulfed in flames" He pulled up his sleeve and showed her his tattoo.  


"It's, um, ugly." She giggled and Jeff gave her a smart-ass smile. There was silence. Jeff wanted to kiss her in the worst way and Ana could feel the sexual tension oozing from Jeff, but wasn't sure what to do. Ana blushed and looked down the stairs. "Um, are we going much further? I'm getting cold in here." She said to break the silence. Jeff immediately started taking off his shirt. He had the hardest time getting his shirt off, so he was moving slowly. She watched him intently, maneuvering his arms and the shirt off his body. His white tank had traveled up his chest. She took the opportunity to check him out more thoroughly. He gave her his shirt and she smiled. "Thanks." _Wicked he's not just nice, but he's a real gentlemen_ Ana thought. She thought she'd have to drop her percentage of guys she hated by one. _This guy is something else.  
_

She put on his shirt and made sure to inhale his scent. He smelled good. Ana now led the way down more flights of stairs; and stopped when they reached the garage level. It was a small entry room; the stairs were on the right, behind them, the door was to the left in front of them and there a little wall and floor to the left of them, which wrapped around to behind the stairs. The room was stark white but dirty.  


Ana went to open the door but Jeff, from behind, kept the door closed. She whipped around. There was the sexual tension with the awkward silence again. She looked at Jeff, into his eyes; she just stared at them. She felt a rush as though she had been beamed through his life to his soul. She saw a radiant bluish-green glow in front of her. She welcomed the energy force, closed her eyes and she felt his spirit engulfed her. She moaned and opened her eyes to find Jeff still hovering inches in front of her.   


"_I wonder_" she thought aloud, but softly. Ana quickly grabbed a belt buckle loop with each index finger and jerked him to her. He moaned with pain as he went for her lips. She welcomed his tongue with increased sucking in a massaging manner. Ana then began to push Jeff backwards as he tried to take off her top layer, his shirt. Her hands were around his neck, kneading and massaging it. At his failure to take off her clothing quickly, Ana stopped playing with his neck and took off the top shirt while still managing to kiss Jeff. Just then Jeff's back smacked into the wall and caused him some great distress at which he reacted by whipping his head back. His head, too, hit the wall with a SMACK! He lost his balance and slid down. Ana tried to catch him, but only managed to keep him from falling fast.   
She knelt, one knee between his legs. "Are you alright Nero?" She whispered in a panic.   


Every time the name Nero left her lips, he felt a rush of excitement; so he quickly grabbed her hand and said, "That hurt. Perhaps we shouldn't, um, continue to go at like that, but..."  


"I'm sorry," she interrupted as she started to kiss his hand. She moved up his arm to his collar bone and neck. She moved over to his lips but didn't continue to kiss him - she just hovered. He could feel her energy and longed for her lips to touch his skin again. "Do you want me to stop?" She slowly asked in the faintest whisper. "I could stop if you ask me to" She moved her mouth to his ear. Still in the softest voice she could make, "Or I could continue and see where that takes us."  


Jeff was not expecting her aggression. He thought she was the innocent type that he would corrupt, not the other way around. He welcomed her as being in control, as it was a turn on from her. He closed his eyes and his hand went under her shirt. Her back felt cold but soft to his touch; it sent shivers up her spine.   


She kissed his ear and nibbled on it before starting back to lips. She liked teasing him, it was a turn on for her and for him, she suspected. She moved her eye to his and fluttered her eye lash - giving him butterfly kisses, which sent shivers down Jeff's spine. He pulled her closer to him, but up slightly so her chest was in his reach. He started kissing her neck and moved to her chest that was revealed by the shirt.   


She didn't want him to be in control of her _experiment_ so she quickly moved, despite the satisfaction she received from his lips. She took her hair down then said in his ear, in a soft, raspy voice, "I want to take off your shirt, Nero."   


Her hands slid from his shoulders to his biceps back to his shoulders and down and round his pecks. She felt his nipple erection and knew he was enjoying her teasing. She slid her cold hands under his shirt where her hands glided from his stomach to his peck again, mean while his shirt was coming up gently. Ana stopped being sexual to help Jeff take off his shirt as she didn't want to cause him extra pain with his broken ribs. She made him take off his left side first so it would be easier for him to move the shirt off his barely mobile right side. He was small for what her idea of a wrestler should be. He was tall, yes, but not bulging with muscles. His arms and shoulders had nice definition and he was skinny - the skin on his stomach rippled where his upper torso met his lower body. His body was very pleasing to her eyes.   
It was the first time she had found a guy attractive since she was raped, beaten and left for dead almost six years ago. She felt almost normal again. She didn't consider herself a lesbian, even though she kind of dated other girls. She would hang out and do "date" things with her friends, but she never wanted anything physical from her girl friends - it repulsed her just as much as guys and their penis repulsed her. But she did find other girls attractive, and to this point she really hadn't found a guy she was attracted to. She looked at this situation as an _experiment_.  


She leaned down to kiss Jeff his tender lips, but at the last minute made a drastic change of direction to his color bone. His left hand landed in her hair and his right hand on her hip, as it required less movement. She kissed and sucked his neck and slowly moved to his should then slowly down to the middle of his chest. Meanwhile he was stroking her hair and messaging the back of her head where it met her neck. She stopped with her actions because she was enjoying his touch. Continuing with his, he slowly guided her head back up to his - he was dying to kiss her again. He hadn't been kissed like that in a long time - if ever - and he wanted more.   


When Ana realized where she was headed, she ducked down and got out of Jeff's grasp. Although she wanted it almost as badly as he did, she was nervous. She had never kissed anyone like that before. She thought she would have either exploded in his mouth or sucked him down her throat; and this scared her. She returned to her point of departure from Jeff's body - the middle of chest, just below his pecks. She started kissing and sucking again; she slowly made her way to his rippled stomach. Here, she had something to play with in her mouth. She grabbed some skin in her mouth and pulled while sucking. She moved slightly to the right and gave him a small bite.  


"Ouch" Jeff moaned.   


At this comment she looked up at him and gave him a guilty grin. She continued, and moved down slower and slower. His body welcomed the stimulant more and more as she moved down. When her chin hit the top of his pants, she stopped and looked up at him.  


"Lie down" she commanded and Jeff, not know what to expect, did as she instructed. She helped him move away from the wall so he could lay back.   


"What are you going to do?" He asked before he put his head down. Ana didn't respond in words, but rather by placing her finger over his lips, a move she realized was bad as he took it into his mouth. Still straddled over Jeff waist, she pushed his head down and away from her finger. She pushed her hair up over the top of her head, so as she began her kissing and sucking journey back at his chest, her hair would tickle him. And being on the cold cement ground made him ten times more receptive to stimulant. Jeff's left hand went under her shirt while his right hand found its home on her hip again. While she was on her journey, Jeff's hand was rubbing and kneading her back. When Ana's mouth reached his lower stomach while her hair delighted his throbbing nipples, Jeff's hand was out from under her shirt and off her hip, as his arms could only reach so far. Needing to release the tension she had just caused, he hoped her back would be in his grasp quickly; which it was because she licked his torso, starting from his lower stomach and ending at his shoulder. By the time her tongue reached his left peck, his hand had found their respective homes on her body. And by the time her tongue had reached his shoulder, he was able to scratch his nails down her back. This stimulated her hormones to rush over her; she let out a soft moan. Hearing this, he scrapped his nails up her back, causing her to move more closely to his body.  


"Glad to see I've finally had a little effect on you." Jeff whispered in her ear.  


"Trust me; you've had more than a little effect on me." She confessed. But he didn't know what she had meant because he replied, "I haven't done anything - why won't you let me kiss you or anything? There are two of us, and I want to pleasure you the way you've given me pleasure."  


Ana blushed at this comment. It was one thing to have given a _guy _pleasure willinglyand another thing for the guy to want to give _her_ pleasure in return. "Kiss me? How would _you_ like to kiss _me_? And I'm a 'show me' type of person, not a 'tell me'." She winked at him and smiled.  


He grabbed her head with both his hand, causing sudden motion with his ribs. But this didn't hurt him in a bad way, it was more of a pleasure pain. He pulled her down to him and gave her a gentle kiss. His lips felt warm and moist. She wanted to ravage his mouth with hers, but she let him do the work this time - finally giving in to his longing for her mouth. The next kiss was slight more open with a little sucking; it was still gentle but it lasted longer. He gave her another kiss the same way. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. He could feel her longing for more than what he was giving her and sensing this, he played with _her_. He wanted to roll over and have the power over her, but she wouldn't let that happen; it didn't matter how much her body longed for the new position, her mind had to stay in control when it came to who had the control and power over her body this time.   


His hands would occasionally stoke her hair, but mostly the tips of his fingers were against her head, making circular movements to massage her head. He kept kissing her gently and without giving her his tongue, which he knew she wanted (and she did). Each time his lips left hers and she hadn't had the pleasure of sucking on his tongue, her head would follow his down. After a good twenty minutes of teasing her, and himself, Jeff finally French kissed Ana. He tried to pull back, not that he wanted to, but she wouldn't let him. She lost control and slid from her straddle position to laying on top of him. Jeff took this opportunity to roll over on top of her. She couldn't stop him because she was lost in rapture with his tongue, but when Jeff finally pulled back from her for air, she realized her new position. She panicked.  


"No, no. Get off! No!" She yelled. Jeff tried to quiet her, but her yells were growing in volume and speed until her managed to get up.  


"I'm sorry! Shhh It's ok, Edana; it's ok." He kept repeating as she looked nervously around. He grabbed her, gently, in his arms and gave her a hug. His embraced gave her a moment to think about her situation. She didn't want to risk anything. She couldn't believe she'd been so foolish to have done what she had.   


"I have to go." She started to repeat. But Jeff didn't let go. He rocked with her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. 

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe." He whispered in her ear. She fit right under his chin and felt like she was meant to be in his arms. He couldn't let her go yet. He wanted her to calm down a little more and know she was safe. His gentle touch had his desired effect; she calmed down and stopped trying to leave his embrace. She did feel safe with his arms wrapped around her. _How could this be wrong?_ She asked herself. _Maybe I overreacted he didn't force anything upon me - nothing like last time. _She continued thinking.   


"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything wrong are you ok?" Jeff asked with a serious and concerned voice.  


"I I'm I'm ok." She slowly stuttered in response.   


Jeff realized he had taken control when he rolled over - hell that's what he wanted - that she had been in control then entire time, even when she let him kiss her, she was still in control of the situation. _She must have some have control issues or something_. Jeff thought. But he wasn't thinking the worst was the cause of her issues, Jeff wasn't the type to think the worst, and he always tried to think the best of every situation.   


Just then the door slammed open and barely missed the back of Jeff. Two drunken guys stammered in.   


"Hey fella, you know where the hotel is?" One asked.  


"We're in the hotel, Jake! We have to fly up those stairs though our room is up there." The other slurred, pointing up the stairs. "Oh, she's a cute one, buddy!" He redirected his attention to Ana.   


"I bet she tastes like peaches! Wanna share some of dat sweet stuff, baby? I could eat a peach for hours." The first one said playfully.  


"Do you need help finding the elevator?" Jeff asked boldly, hiding Ana behind him so she couldn't be harassed any more.  


"There's an elevator? Where?!" The second guy asked as looking around quickly, causing himself to get dizzy.   


"It's just outside this door, to the left." Jeff said slowly but loudly. The second drunken guy opened the door and they both stammered out. Jeff took a step to the door, and yelled out, to the left - yes right there!" He sighed and turned around to the shaking girl hiding behind him. "We'll wait a few minutes before we head to the elevator. Is that ok?" He asked as he put his most mobile arm around her. She nodded.   


When Jeff couldn't hear the slurred words of the drunken men, he looked at Ana and waited until she nodded again. He grabbed his two shirt which still laid on the cold cement floor. And they walked slowly to the elevator; Jeff pressed the up arrow and they waited.  


The other elevator got to Jeff and Ana within seconds. They got on and Jeff pressed the number eleven button. Hoping he wouldn't get rejected, he wrapped both arms around her. She accepted. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he felt on her lips - the way he tasted. Her experiment had given her quite about of data: _I didn't feel repulsed by this guy when we kissed, and I could be somewhat kinky with him - I mean hell, we were in a public stair way and I am attracted to him._ She could have extrapolated more data from her experiment, but they had reached the eleventh floor.


	3. Decisions

**Broken**  
by DigitalAngelKC

**Chapter three: Decisions**

Jeff released Ana and they stepped out of the elevator. She walked down the hall with no contact from Jeff. He could feel her slipping away with each step they took. His heart felt heavy. Noises were coming from his brother's room as well as her friend's room. When Ana reached her door, she stopped. Jeff walked to his door and just stared at it. She knocked on her door.   


Jeff whipped around and quickly stepped towards her. "Here's my room key. I would love to have you come in and spend the night with me - just sleeping." He confessed. His voice quieted as he said, "You felt right in my arms and I'd like to hold on to you for a little while longer." He paused then said with a little more power, "But I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to. I leave it to you - it's your decision to come to me tonight." He gave her a longing yet loving look. His eyes penetrated her wall she quickly built while walking down the hall. He handed her his extra key and slipped into his room.  


She looked at the key in her hand. _Is this the key to everything?_ She asked herself as she looked at the simple piece of plastic lying in her hand. She looked at his door. She did want to spend the night with him. She felt the same way he did - that she felt right in his arms. She walked over to his door. He was playing the radio or something because she heard music. She put her hand flat on the door and gently rested her head, too; and wondered where Jeff was in the room. She heard the music:

_The grey ceiling on the earth   
Well it's lasted for a while _

It was _Your Winter_ by Sister Hazel. Little did she know, but Jeff was leaning again the door too. His hand lay in almost the exact place where hers and his forehead smacked on the door near his hand. He knew the song as well. They both sang: 

_Take my thoughts for what they're worth   
I've been acting like a child  
In your opinion, and what is that?   
It's just a different point of view _

At that moment, she decided she knocked very so quietly - almost like she didn't want to. But being right on the door, Jeff heard her and quickly open the door. He welcomed her with a hug and knowing what part was next in the song, quietly sang along in her ear:

_What else what else can I do?   
I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.   
I said I'm sorry, but what for?   
If I hurt you then I hate myself   
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you!   
Why do you chew your pain?   
If you only know how much I love you, love you   
Well I won't be your winter   
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry   
We can be forgiven   
I will be here_

Tears swelled up in her eyes and she embraced him for the first time. For the rest of the song, she remained in his arms with her tightly wrapped around him.   


"I can't stay. I'm sorry." She paused. "I, I want to, but There are things, many things, keeping me away" she paused again; "away from you and your bed." She wasn't sure what to say. Everything had just kind of come out without her thinking about it. She couldn't stay and she knew it, even if she wished against wishes, she knew in her heart it would be a wrong decision. "But please know, I did decide to come in I mean I, I" She couldn't tell him that she'd been raped, that she'd been beaten up so badly that she was in a comma for three weeks and that it took almost nine months to fully recover, that she had missed the end of her senior year and had to repeat it at a different school, that she still had nightmares, that he was the first guy she didn't want to disappear from her site, that she had inner demons that she couldn't bare to face, that she dated girls at school and that she would have never done anything like that with someone she had just met. "I'm _broken_," She told him, under her breath.   


Jeff thought she just said that she was broken, but he couldn't believe that was what he heard. He thought for a minute then asked, "Can I kiss you?" His eyes were red; he fought back his tears.  


"Another decision? I can't keep making these I'm tired and confused, Jeff." Jeff knew it was serious. She called him Nero all night when the feeling was playful, but now that they were serious, he was back to ordinary _Jeff_. She looked down at the floor and noticed he was in long, flannel pants. She glanced up at his waist. She could see his hip muscles, which probably would have turned her on if she wasn't so tired and confused.   


"Can I" He stopped, he knew she couldn't handle any more decisions. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her, but he wasn't going to do any of it. "I'll walk you to your door?" He asked timidly.  
"Would I be a bitch if I said 'No'?" She asked trying to lighten the heavy air that seemed to settle in the room.  
"No, of course not." He stated knowing the dreaded answer he'd receive in just a few seconds. He looked down at the floor and felt his heart fall to his feet. "I don't want to loose you" he paused and sighed. "But I supposed I never really had you, did I, Edana?"  


She looked at him, "You have more of me than even I understand." She responded slowly, trying to understand the words that she was saying. She took his hand and kissed his palm. He cupped the side of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He moved his hand down a little and stroked her still moist lips with his thumb. She could taste the tears he wiped away. He dropped his hand before she could pull away. "Goodnight Jeff." She turned away from him and walked out the door.  


"Goodnight, Edana." He said as she shut the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She banged on the door. And Keelin came quickly to let her lost friend in.  


"Oh my god, Ana?! Where have you been?! Are you ok?" Keelin bombarded her with questions as she entered the noisy room.   


"When I got to the lobby, you guys were gone, which was fine. I went to the bar and talked with people. Then I feel asleep in the lobby I guess, because I was woken up a while ago and went walking around the hotel. How was your night?"  


"Where'd you get that shirt? It's cute!"  


"Oh, I found it in my bag just after you left."  


"WE met Matt and Lita and Edge and Shane Helms! You know from wrestling! We went to a club with them - I guess that's why you didn't find us, they were leaving when we were. I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Ommigod, do I have a story to tell you!"   


"Tomorrow, ok? I'm tired. Promise, I will listen to it all ten time you tell me!" Ana smiled at her hyper friend. "I'm just really tired. G'night."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The girls' wake up call came at 10:30am. They had to check out in half hour to not be charge another night's rate. Everything went flying into bags. Trish, Julie and Jamie went to check out, since they checked in, while the rest of the partiers carted the luggage to the cars.   


Ana stayed behind. She had her cell phone in hand and Lita's t-shirt in the other hand. She couldn't decide weather or not to knock on Lita's door or Jeff's door. Which would be harder to explain? She decided to knock on Lita's door.  
"Hi, it's the naked chick from last night. I have your shirt to return." She stated with confidence.   


"Oh, hi!" Lita cheerfully greeted. "I see Jeff picked out one of my favorites. That stinker! Anyway, it's yours. Did you have a good time? Jeff hasn't said much about last night. It wasn't torturous was it?."  


"We ah, we had a good time." Jeff interrupted. "We played the Game Cube all night." Jeff faked a smile.  


"He kicked my ass at Wrestlemania. I was even you, and I couldn't kick his ass." Ana piped in.  


"That's strange, because I can kick his ass in real life!" Lita stated with a giggle, but seriously. "Well, thanks again for staying with Jeff. Sorry we put you in an awkward situation."   


Lita, now sensing the tension between Jeff and Ana excused herself. "Matt will check you out, Jeff. And I'm leaving to check us out. We'll meet you in the garage, alright? You ok to get your luggage?"   


"Yeah, thanks." Jeff said softly.  


"Nice meeting you." Lita smiled and walked away.  


"So, last night" Jeff started to say.  


"I, um, I'm sorry. I feel like I used you. You're the nicest guy I've met and I did something new - actually I did a lot of new things. And it was my decision to do-" she cut off her thought and looked down at the floor.  


"Fair enough." Jeff said with a slight cold tone. There was a long, awkward silence. "New stuff? Like making out with a stranger and then suddenly flipping out of him?" He asked curiously.   


She thought long and hard. "Everything, and I mean everything, I did last night, I had never done before" she paused. Another awkward silence reared its head. "But I enjoyed my time with you." Ana stated honestly.   


This comment made Jeff feel better. He didn't like that Ana said she used him. Perhaps that was just poor word choice. "Use me?" he mumbled. He just had to know.   


"Bad choice of words. I didn't use you - I mean, I was acting on instinct, like I assume you were." She smiled at him.  
That's what Jeff wanted to hear. "One more decision, ok?"  


"Sure."  


He gently took the phone out of her hand and plugged in his cell phone number. "You have my digits. Call me some time?" And he placed the phone back in her hand. And he started towards the elevator.  


"Nero! Can I change my decision?" she asked as she ran to catch up with him in the elevator.  


"What?"  


"That good night kiss? Can I have it now?"   


He smiled. It would be hard to stop at just one kiss, but he'd rather have the one more than no more. Ana stepped onto the elevator with him. He took her hand in his and looked at it. It was delicate yet strong, like Ana. He leaned down to kiss her lips, but decided to kiss her forehead instead. Ana was fine with this. She had suddenly turned cold to his affection and he was being cautious and gentle with her now.   


The elevator stopped at the garage and the doors opened. They stepped out and walked in their separate directions, each towards their car.  


"You gonna call me?!" Jeff yelled.  


"I haven't decided yet!" She yelled back to him.  


"You haven't decided what yet, Ana?" Keelin asked her as she reached the car.  


"Whether or not drive." Ana covered up.  


"You have to drive! That way I can act out last night in the car." Keelin stated with excitement.   


"Ok, then. I guess I decided to drive home." Ana stated.  


"If last night was any indication for how our summer's gonna be, this is going to be the best summer ever!" Keelin added with excitement as she opened the car door.  


"It's going to be the most interesting summer, at least So how did you ever manage to meet _Shane Helms_?!"   



End file.
